Electronic devices may receive data from a network via an access point. The access point may transmit the data individually to the device (e.g., unicast transmission) or to multiple devices simultaneously (e.g., multicast transmission). If the access point sends data to multiple devices using unicast transmission, the bandwidth is split between the multiple devices and each device receives the data using a portion of the total bandwidth. If the access point sends the data to multiple devices using a multicast transmission, each device receives the data using all of the total bandwidth.